Collapse
by Ileyra
Summary: Setelah pertemuan dengan boss keluarga Castellano, sikap Tsuna berubah total. Dingin, jarang berbicara, kosong seperti mayat hidup, bahkan berulang kali ia mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Para guardian berusaha mengungkap semua kebenaran di balik kasus ini tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa dunia Tsuna runtuh sedikit demi sedikit dan membuatnya terbunuh pelan-pelan. Shonen-ai. Setting TYL
1. Chapter 1 Changed

Well, harusnya Ley ngerjain 27 Days in Horror, tapi lagi terinspirasi buat bikin TYL1827 huhu hoho. Padahal 27 DIH nya sendiri baru 70% -_- Yah moga-moga aja gak keteteran dua-duanya haha *peace

**Disclaimer **: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira, Collapse © Ileyra

**Warning : **Shonen-ai

* * *

**Chapter 1. Changed**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi berubah.

Pemikiran itu terus menghantui benak Hibari selama dua belas jam terakhir. Membuatnya merasa terbebani dengan hal-hal yang masih abstrak di kepalanya hingga ia mengesampingkan masalah-masalah penting lain yang harus diselesaikan hari ini.

Hibari bersandar di kursi belakang mobilnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dalam 25 tahun baru kali ini ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu depresi, sampai-sampai ia tergoda untuk menghempaskan perasaan yang menyiksa batinnya itu ke dalam sebatang nikotin yang masih menjadi musuhnya sampai saat ini. Gelisah, mantan ketua komite kedisiplinan itu menerawang kaca mobil untuk melihat keindahan pemandangan Palermo yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi—mungkin selama lebih dari sepekan.

Ah di saat-saat seperti ini betapa ia ingin sekali menyalahkan urusan-urusannya di Jepang yang membuatnya jauh dari kesenangan pribadinya. Gara-gara panggilan misi yang memakan waktu sampai 28 hari itu, ia jadi kesulitan untuk tetap berkontak dengan Tsuna.

Hibari mungkin memang melabeli herbivore yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu dengan perasaan benci. Tidak begitu benci sih, hanya saja ia merasa sebal karena ada seorang herbivore yang sanggup mengungguli kemampuan bertarungnya yang sudah melegenda. Kadang-kadang ia juga merasa kesal sekali karena hingga saat ini kekuatan yang ia miliki masih belum bisa menyetarai kemampuan Tsuna. Tapi di samping semua itu, ada satu perasaan lain—yang tidak ingin ia akui sampai sekarang—bersembunyi di balik rasa sebal terhadap sang Vongola Juudaime.

Hibari begitu peduli.

Sungguh, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa sangat mempedulikan _herbivore_ payah yang sok akrab dan murah senyum terhadap semua orang di sekitarnya. Saking pedulinya hingga _Cloud Guardian _Vongola itu sering kali mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Tsuna dari kejauhan, melindunginya dari musuh secara diam-diam, bahkan membawakan makanan tiap kali si _brunette _terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang menggunung. Entah sejak kapan sifatnya yang bisa dibilang 'protektif' itu muncul. Hibari tidak menyadarinya, tahu-tahu saja ia sudah terobsesi dengan laki-laki yang dulu dijuluki dame-Tsuna tersebut.

"Kyo-san, sebentar lagi kita sampai," kata Kusakabe sambil membelokkan mobil ke kiri di perempatan, hingga terlihat sebuah Mansion Vongola yang terletak di atas bukit dari kejauhan. Kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi mereka akan tiba di depan gerbang Mansion bergaya Eropa tersebut."Apa kau ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Sawada-san?"

_Membelikan sesuatu? _

Hibari berpikir sejenak.

Ia memang selalu membelikan Tsuna oleh-oleh tiap kali pulang dari misi, sebagian besar berupa makanan ringan walau terkadang ia juga membelikannya benda-benda yang menyangkut warna orange atau angka 27. Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan kecil bagi Hibari.

Tapi apakah kondisi Tsuna yang sekarang cocok untuk menerima hadiah darinya?

Dua belas jam yang lalu, tepat ketika Hibari baru saja tiba di hotel setelah menghadiri rapat aliansi, Gokudera Hayato meneleponnya. _Storm Guardian _yang temperamental itu hampir-hampir tidak pernah menghubungi Hibari kecuali ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Tsuna—dan sifatnya sangat _urgent_. Apalagi waktu itu di Italia seharusnya sedang tengah malam, tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada apa-apa.

Sambil berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negatif yang mencoba merasuki kepalanya, Hibari mengangkat telepon. Dari seberang terdengar suara Gokudera yang terbata-bata berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu, kemudian terdengar suara ribut sebentar, lalu suara di seberang telepon tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih tenang, namun itu bukan lagi suara Gokudera, melainkan Yamamoto Takeshi—yang menjelaskan dengan serius bahwa semenjak pulang dari pertemuan dengan keluarga Castellano, sifat boss mereka berubah total. Yamamoto tidak berkata apa-apa lagi selain itu, ia hanya memita Hibari untuk meng-_cancel_ semua jadwalnya besok dan pulang ke mansion Vongola secepat mungkin.

Dan di sinilah Hibari, di Palermo, menuju Vongola Mansion secepat yang ia bisa dengan rasa penasaran dan khawatir yang menggerogoti rasa sabarnya.

_Ada apa gerangan dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi?_

"Kyo-san?" Suara Kusakabe menyadarkan Hibari dari lamunannya, mengingatkannya kembali bahwa ia sedang berpikir untuk membelikan Tsuna sesuatu.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Hibari, "Aku ingin cepat-cepat tiba di sana."

Kusakabe melirik atasannya dari kaca spion. Meskipun hanya sesaat, tapi lelaki bergaya rambut Elvis itu bisa mendeteksi adanya perasaan khawatir yang mencuat dari bola mata abu-abu gelap Hibari.

"Baiklah," sahut Kusakabe sambil mempercepat laju mobil.

.

.

.

Begitu tiba di Mansion, Hibari disambut oleh Yamamoto. Si ahli pedang itu segera menemaninya berjalan ke ruangan di mana Sawada Tsunayoshi biasa bekerja. Ruangan yang biasanya hanya dikawal oleh dua mafioso di depan pintu masuk, kini seolah menjadi sebuah tempat keramat begitu Hibari melihat puluhan orang berjas hitam lengkap dengan senjata mereka berjejer di sepanjang lorong menuju pintu masuk ruangan Tsuna.

"Maaf Hibari, aku tahu kau tidak suka kerumunan, tapi tolong maklumi untuk kali ini saja ya?" Pinta Yamamoto sebelum ia membuka pintu ruang kerja Tsuna. Hibari hanya mendengus pelan.

Ruang kerja Tsuna yang luas jadi terlihat sedikit sempit karena seluruh guardian ada di sana, ditambah lagi ada orang-orang yang tergolong dekat dengan Vongola Juudaime seperti Reborn, Dino, dan Enma pun ikut hadir. Wajah mereka semua terlihat begitu serius, khawatir, dan depresi, terutama Gokudera yang duduk di sudut sofa sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Di tangan kanan Gokudera yang terbalut perban, bertengger sebatang rokok yang sudah habis setengahnya. Mengingat bahwa Gokudera begitu menyayangi Tsuna seolah laki-laki itu adalah seluruh kehidupannya, mungkin ialah yang paling depresi di antara semua orang yang hadir di sini.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kyouya." Dino memulai percakapan, namun Hibari tak menghiraukannya sama sekali dan malah bertanya,

"Mana Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Boss sedang tidur di kamarnya." Jawab Chrome. Tak berpikir panjang, Hibari langsung berjalan ke arah pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya akses menuju kamar Tsuna, ditemani Yamamoto yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia membuka pintu dengan hati-hati dan masuk ke ruangan dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok yang tengah terbaring di ranjang lebar.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi..._

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu tampak tidur dengan damai di balik selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, wajah letih, kemeja yang kusut, dan sebuah borgol tampak melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya sementara ujung yang satunya di lingkarkan ke sudut kerangka tempat tidur.

"Kenapa dia diborgol?" tanya Hibari.

"Kami terpaksa melakukannya," jawab Yamamoto lirih, "Sejak pulang dari pertemuan dengan keluarga Castellano, boss sudah mencoba untuk bunuh diri sebanyak tiga kali."

"Bunuh diri?" sebelah alis Hibari terangkat. 'Bunuh diri' adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar. Sawada Tsunayoshi yang selama ini selalu terlihat bahagia di balik pekerjaan beratnya, dan selalu menyebarkan senyum tulus pada semua orang meski sedang banyak masalah itu—mencoba bunuh diri? Yang benar saja!

"Iya, yang pertama ia mengambil senjata dari salah satu penjaga dan berusaha untuk menembak kepalanya sendiri, kemudian ia mencoba meminum obat tidur melebihi dosis, dan tadi siang ia mencoba menusukkan pisau buah ke lehernya, aku dan Gokudera sampai kesulitan untuk membuat boss tenang."

Oh, sekarang Hibari mengerti kenapa tangan kanan Gokudera dililit perban. Tapi yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah—

"Kenapa ia ingin bunuh diri?"

"Itu yang akan kita bicarakan sekarang." Yamamoto memberi gestur agar Hibari mengikutinya. Setelah menatap wajah Tsuna untuk yang terakhir kalinya, si _skylark_ itu pun meninggalkan kamar dan kembali ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan kerumunan.

Hibari bersandar di dinding yang jaraknya agak jauh, sambil memperhatikan Ryohei yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Hal ekstrim apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sawada? Ia jadi terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan hantu ekstrim atau semacamnya."

"Dua hari yang lalu boss mendapat undangan ini." Jelas Chrome sambil menyodokan secarik kertas undangan ke atas meja, Reborn yang pertama kali mengambil dan membacanya dalam hati, "Itu undangan dari keluarga Castellano untuk menghadiri pertemuan pribadi di mansion mereka, tapi menurut pengawal yang mengantar boss, pertemuannya tidak diadakan di mansion Castellano, melainkan di _Grand Hotel Villa Igiea_."

"Kenapa lokasinya bisa berbeda dengan di surat undangan?" tanya Lambo.

"Itu mungkin hanya formalitas," jawab Dino. "Mansion Castellano tidak seluas dan semewah Mansion Vongola, boss keluarga Castellano pasti sengaja membelokkan pertemuan mereka di hotel agar Tsuna tidak kecewa, juga untuk menjaga image mereka."

"Kalau begitu kenapa dari awal tidak dicantumkan nama hotel itu saja?" tanya Lambo lagi.

"Mereka mencantumkannya." Jawab Reborn, "Coba kalian perhatikan ini."

Sang Tutor mengangkat kertas undangan itu menuju sinar matahari dan menerawangnya. Di bawah tulisan Mansion Castellano, samar-samar terlihat tulisan lain yang merupakan alamat _Grand Hotel Villa Igiea_. Tulisan itu hilang ketika Reborn menjauhkan kertasnya dari sinar matahari.

"Tulisan rahasia?" gumam sang _Lightning guardian_, "Bagaimana bisa Vongola menyadari ada tulisan rahasia di sana?"

"Juudaime akan selalu menyadarinya," Sahut Gokudera, "Ia bahkan bisa menyadari bahwa ada surat yang menggunakan tinta beracun tanpa membuka amplopnya terlebih dahulu."

"Kufufu—keturunan Vongola, bukan hal yang aneh."

"Lalu kenapa alamat aslinya harus ditulis secara rahasia segala?" tanya Enma.

"Mungkin itu karena kurirnya," jawab Reborn. "Di amplop undangan ini ada cap pos, berarti mereka tidak mengirimkan kurir sendiri melainkan memanfaatkan jasa umum. Untuk mencegah agar informasi di dalamnya tidak bocor ke pihak-pihak yang tak diinginkan, mereka sengaja mencantumkan alamat asli dengan tinta khusus."

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka rundingkan sampai-sampai pertemuan ini bersifat sangat rahasia segala?" tanya Enma lagi.

"Kami tidak tahu sampai detailnya." Jawab Yamamoto. "Masalahnya saat boss pergi ke pertemuan itu, semua _guardian _sedang ada misi. Namun yang kudengar dari mafioso yang mengawal boss, pertemuan mereka tidak berjalan lancar."

"Coba perjelas, maksudnya tidak lancar bagaimana?" tanya Reborn seraya menaruh surat undangan ke atas meja yang kemudian diambil oleh Dino.

"Jadi saat perundingan tengah berlangsung, tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dari arah kamar tempat mereka berunding. Karena panik, baik mafioso dari kita maupun orang Castellano, keduanya memaksa masuk dengan mendobrak pintu, kemudian mereka menemukan boss serta boss Castellano dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Boss Castellano dibawa ke rumah sakit sementara boss dibawa pulang ke Mansion. Beberapa jam kemudian saat kami tiba di Mansion karena ditelepon, boss siuman, namun tingkah lakunya terlihat aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

Yamamoto berpikir dahulu sebelum menjawab, ia membayangkan sosok Tsuna ketika baru saja siuman.

"Pandangan matanya kosong, seolah-olah ia sedang tertegun melihat sesuatu yang tak nampak di depannya. Ia juga tak banyak bicara, atau bercerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di _Grand Hotel Villa Igiea_. Tapi yang paling aneh adalah—"

"Juudaime mencoba bunuh diri." Sambung Gokudera. "Ia mencoba bunuh diri beberapa kali, kami selalu sempat menghentikannya namun setelah itu ia akan berteriak-teriak seperti orang yang trauma terhadap sesuatu, dan aku tak punya petunjuk apapun untuk menolongnya." Gokudera menghela nafas panjang, kembali menundukkan kepala, tenggelam dalam depresi total.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan boss Castellano? Mungkin kita bisa meminta keterangan darinya." Usul Enma.

"Kemarin aku sempat mengunjungi rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat, ia juga tidak bisa dimintai penjelasan, dan yang lebih parah—dokter mengatakan kalau ia koma." Jawab Yamamoto.

"Koma? Kalau begitu keluarga Castellano juga jadi pihak korban atas kasus ekstrim ini." Celetuk Ryohei.

"Apa mungkin informasinya bocor kemudian ada pihak ketiga yang ikut campur?" tanya Chrome.

"Itu belum tentu kan," sahut Mukuro, "Siapa tahu Castellano memang dalang dibalik semua ini, mungkin saja ia memainkan beberapa trik dibalik tindakannya untuk menipu mata kita."

"Tapi bukankah tadi kau dengar sendiri kalau boss Castellano koma sejak pertemuan itu?" tanya Lambo. "Apa dia rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk membuat Vongola bertingkah aneh?"

"Kufufu—itu sih bisa dimanipulasi. Bukan hal yang mustahil kalau orang yang sedang koma di rumah sakit itu sebenarnya adalah orang lain, sementara boss Castellano sendiri sekarang tengah tertawa puas karena berhasil membuat kita kebingungan seperti ini."

"Aku sependapat dengan Mukuro." Tutur Reborn, " Kita jangan mudah mempercayai keluarga Castellano meskipun boss mereka juga memang terbukti menjadi korban karena kejadian ini, apalagi keluarga Castellano masih terbilang baru, selain itu aku juga pernah dengar rumor kalau—"

'DRAAK'

"S-suara apa itu barusan?" teriak Lambo. Semuanya hening, saling bertukar pandang sambil menajamkan telinga. Suara yang barusan itu terdengar dekat.

"Jangan-jangan—"

'DRAAAAK KLONTANG'

"Juudaime!" teriak Gokudera sambil bergegas menerobos ke kamar Tsuna, diikuti yang lainnya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Gokudera untuk memasuki kamar boss-nya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, tapi ia sama sekali tak peduli.

"Juu—!"

Sang bomber langsung panik begitu sosok Tsuna yang seharusnya masih terbaring di tempat tidur, kini hanya tinggal tersisa serpihan borgol yang berceceran di atas selimut. Mata Gokudera berkeliling ke seluruh ruangan dan ia hampir saja terkena serangan jantung begitu menemukan boss-nya tengah berdiri di atas pagar balkon sambil membentangankan kedua tangannya, siap terjatuh kapan saja.

Gokudera secara refleks berlari menghampiri Tsuna sebelum kemungkinan buruk itu terjadi, namun selang sedetik kemudian, tubuh yang dengan bebas berdiri di atas pagar balkon lantai 5 itu pun jatuh tanpa suara di depan matanya.

"JUUDAIMEEEEE!"

.

* * *

Okayyyy hufff—sampai segini dulu deeeh, biar gak terlalu panjang, habis kalo kepanjangan tar pada bosen bacanya. Seperti biasa, Ley selalu menambahkan bumbu misteri, hahah. Ini sebenernya masih intro sih. Terus ntar kayanya bakal ada OC deh, tapi perannya gak terlalu penting kok, jadi tenang aja =w=. Okaaaaay.. review pliiiiis? \(*w*)/


	2. Chapter 2 Message

I would like to thank **Ace-Aihara**, **Guest **(whoever u are), **Lirina**, **Guest **(again), **akakuo**, **Yamajiko Kenshin Liorre**, **tia**, **Chocolochi**, and **anie**, for ur precious review in chapter 1. Really, thank u girls, I love u so much ~^^~

.

* * *

**Chapter 2. Message**

"_It is sky that allows the cloud to move about freely._" –Hibari Kyouya

* * *

Saat kedua mata Hibari menyaksikan pemandangan itu—

Pemandangan yang sanggup membuatnya melotot horor karena menyaksikan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang berdiri dengan bebas di atas pagar balkon. Hibari tak perlu menyipitkan mata untuk memperjelas penglihatannya yang sudah tajam. Di sana, di atas pagar balkon lantai lima, tubuh Tsuna bergerak-gerak pelan mengikuti arah hembusan angin. Dengan keseimbangan yang labil seperti itu, Hibari yakin Tsuna tidak akan bertahan di sana lebih dari 3 detik.

Keyakinan itu membuat saraf motorik Hibari bekerja secara refleks. Begitu tersadar, guardian terkuat Vongola itu sudah berlari secepat mungkin ke arah herbivore yang siap untuk menjatuhkan diri kapan saja. Hanya ada satu kata yang menguasai benak dan memicu kecepatan larinya saat itu.

Raih—

_Raih Sawada Tsunayoshi secepat mungkin._

Kemudian tepat pada saat Tsuna terjatuh—bersamaan dengan teriakan Gokudera yang histeris memanggil boss-nya, Hibari tiba di pagar balkon dan langsung ikut terjun menyusul Tsuna. Melesat di udara seperti air terjun tanpa memedulikan teriakan orang-orang yang dikejutkan oleh aksi ekstrimnya.

Hibari menyipitkan mata, fokus untuk menarik Tsuna ke sisinya. Dalam waktu kurang dari 4 detik, wajahnya yang kharismatik dipastikan akan menyapa kerasnya lantai marmer. Namun untung saja tubuh Tsuna yang ringan dapat terjangkau dengan cepat oleh tangannya.

"Roll, _needle ball form._"

Hanya dengan satu perintah suara pelan, seekor landak mungil yang terlalu menyayangi tuannya itu keluar dari _Vongola Box_, otomatis menyiapkan beberapa _needle ball _yang membentuk tangga menurun agar Hibari bisa mendarat tanpa perlu mencium marmer. Dan dengan cekatan bak ninja pro, Hibarimelompat dari satu bola ke bola lain sambil menggendong sang pelaku bunuh diri, hingga akhirnya mereka mendarat di lantai beranda dengan aman.

"JUUDAIME!" Teriakan Gokudera dari lantai lima terdengar sangat keras. Hibari mendongakkan kepala. Balkon kamar Tsuna kini dipenuhi oleh para guardian yang ingin memastikan keselamatan boss mereka. Bahkan _watchmen _yang semula berjajar di lorong yang menuju ruangan Vongola Decimo pun ikut berkumpul di sana.

"Kyouya! Kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Dino, tak kalah keras dengan Gokudera. Alih-alih menyahut mantan tutornya tersebut, Hibari menurunkan Tsuna dalam posisi duduk sambil mencibir tajam.

"Melompat dari ketinggian empat puluh dua meter adalah cara bunuh diri yang paling menyedihkan, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Ajaibnya, Tsuna sama sekali tak merespon cibiran Hibari yang biasanya selalu ia tanggapi. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya Tsuna selalu membalas perkataan pedas itu dengan berbagai komentar atau alasan tak masuk akal. Bahkan saat sedang tak mood pun, setidaknya ia akan melempar pandangan malas dan senyuman kecut ke arahnya. Namun Tsuna yang sekarang hanya menunduk, duduk tak berdaya di lantai marmer beranda mansion setelah percobaan bunuh dirinya yang ke-4. Jelas sekali, herbivore yang satu ini sama sekali bukan herbivore yang Hibari kenal selama ini.

Bingung, sang _cloud guardian _Vongola hanya bisa menyipitkan kedua matanya. Apa gerangan yang terjadi pada Sawada Tsunayoshi selama ia sedang tak mengawasinya?

"Kenapa tanganmu?" Hibari berjongkok ketika ia melihat punggung tangan kiri Tsuna berdarah dan sedikit membiru. Tanpa perlu repot-repot minta izin terlebih dahulu, laki-laki berambut hitam itu segara menyambar tangan Tsuna yang dingin dan memperhatikan luka di sekitar kepalan jemarinya. Sedikit kulitnya terkelupas, memberi fakta bahwa itu adalah luka bekas menghantam sesuatu dengan prosedur yang tidak tepat.

"Kau menghancurkan borgol dengan tangan kosong?" Hibari menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menyadari tindakan bodoh Tsuna yang lain. Daripada meninju permukaan besi yang solid dengan tangan kosong, bukankah lebih mudah untuk meremukkannya dengan _Hyper Dying Will _saja sekalian? Namun lagi-lagi, Tsuna tak merespon ucapan Hibari, seolah-olah telinganya sengaja dibuat tuli.

"Jawab pertanyaanku herbivore, atau kau ingin kugigit sampai mati?"Ancam Hibari seraya menaikkan dagu Tsuna dengan salah satu tonfa yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di tangannya. Mata mereka bertemu sesaat dan Hibari seketika mengerutkan dahi saat mendapati bahwa mata karamel Tsuna yang lurus menatapnya itu begitu kosong. Hampa. Seolah tak ada hasrat untuk hidup sama sekali.

Ya, tak ada hasrat hidup.

Bahkan kedua iris mata cokelat itu nampak tak memantulkan bayangan Hibari, meskipun saat ini mereka sedang saling bertatapan dalam jarak kurang dari dua jengkal.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Gokudera dan Yamamoto beserta rombongan 'teman-teman baik Vongola Decimo' lainnya berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Hibari bangkit dan berjalan menjauh, membiarkan orang-orang itu membentuk kerumunan mengelilingi boss mereka. Reborn dan Mukuro yang tak ikut turun menyusul hanya menyaksikan pemandangan itu dari balkon kamar Tsuna di lantai 5. Sementara para _watchmen_ yangsempat ikut-ikutan nimbrung sudah kembali berdiri di luar ruangan untuk menjalani tugas mereka.

"Sepertinya kasus ini lebih sulit dari yang kuduga." Reborn menyulut sebatang rokok dari balik saku jasnya. Laki-laki penyandang gelar hitman nomer 1 itu sesungguhnya bukanlah seorang perokok berat. Ia hanya menggunakan rokok sebagai alat bantunya untuk membuatnya tenang. Bahkan Reborn yang selalu _stay cool _pun harus mengakui bahwa adegan bunuh diri yang dilakukan Tsuna tadi telah memberinya serangan jantung kecil.

"Ya, sepertinya yang tadi itu sama sekali bukan lelucon." _Mist guardian _Vongola bersandar di pagar balkon memunggungi langit kelabu, tak memiliki hasrat sedikit pun untuk menengok ke bawah. "Aku tak melihat keraguan saat ia melompat. Cukup mengejutkan memang, tapi sepertinya Tsunayoshi-kun benar-benar berniat untuk bunuh diri."

"Hn, secara teknis, melompat dari ketinggian seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya tewas, paling-paling beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Tapi kalau dia sudah berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, bahkan lantai dua pun bisa berbahaya."

"Oya oya, kalau Tsunayoshi-kun mati sebelum aku menguasai tubuhnya, maka apa yang kulakukan selama ini akan sia-sia."

Reborn mendengus saat mendengar perkataan Mukuro.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu, tapi sampai sekarang aku tak pernah melihatmu berusaha menguasai tubuhnya."

"Aku punya rencanaku sendiri." Jawaban ambigu Mukuro membuat Reborn menyeringai ganjil, "Daripada itu, apa kau punya rencana untuk membereskan masalah ini secepat mungkin, Arcobaleno?"

Reborn menghembuskan asap rokok sebelum kembali menatap Tsuna yang berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Gokudera.

"Aku harus mengumpulkan berbagai informasi dulu." Jawab Reborn. "Kita tak boleh gegabah dan asal tindak cepat tanpa tahu konsekuensinya."

"Kufufu kau selalu lebih berhati-hati kalau sudah menyangkut Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Bodoh. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, misiku adalah—"

"Membuat Sawada Tsunayoshi menjadi boss mafia yang hebat, ya kau sudah mengatakan hal itu ribuan kali, Arcobaleno." Sambung Mukuro. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan trident-nya dan berjalan menjauh dari balkon. "Tapi pada dasarnya kau memang sangat peduli pada Tsunayoshi-kun, bukan? Atau mungkin lebih."

Sang hitman tak menjawab, ia hanya menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara sambil memandangi langit yang mulai mendung. Sebentara lagi akan hujan deras.

"Aku akan mulai mengumpulkan informasi," kata Mukuro, secara perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai tertutupi kabut dan menghilang, meninggalkan sebuah bisikan yang bergaung di ruangan itu. "Semakin cepat selesai semakin baik."

Reborn masih tak menanggapi, kepalanya kembali tertungkul menghadap kebawah, mengamati Tsuna yang dituntun oleh _right hand-man-_nya untuk kembali ke dalam mansion. _Heck_, Tsuna jadi terlihat seperti orang buta yang tak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain mencoba untuk bunuh diri, dan betapa hal itu sangat mengganggu pikiran Reborn. Hal nista apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat perundingan dengan keluarga Castellano hingga Tsuna jadi seperti ini? Kejahatan mereka tak terendus, dan gejala yang dialami Tsuna tak memberikan petunjuk apapun. Tidak ada bukti yang kuat untuk membuktikan bahwa Castellano lah yang menjadi dalang di balik semua ini.

Yah, persetan lah.

Bersalah atau tidak, Reborn akan memastikan bahwa keluarga Castellano membayar atas apa yang telah terjadi pada muridnya.

Sekali lagi, sang hitman berpakaian serba gelap itu menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat, menghembuskan asapnya ke udara sebagai ganti helaan nafas. Memikirkan keadaan si Dame-Tsuna membuat kepalanya pening.

_Tapi pada dasarnya kau memang sangat peduli pada Tsunayoshi-kun, bukan?_

Laki-laki berjambang itu mendengus kemudian menurunkan topi fedoranya saat ucapan blak-blakan yang keluar dari mulut Mukuro terbesit di kepalanya seperti sebuah iklan yang tak penting.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku bisa lancang menolak misi dari Vongola Nono hanya untuk mengurus masalah ini?" gumam Reborn, seolah menyahut perkataan Mukuro yang masih barlalu-lalang di benaknya. Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara, menghela nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Padahal seharusnya aku sedang berfoya-foya dengan imbalan misiku sekarang."

.

.

.

Handphone Hibari sudah berdering untuk yang ketiga kalinya sore itu. Tapi sang skylark sama sekali tak memedulikan benda kecil berisik yang terus bergetar di dalam saku jasnya tersebut. Ia terlalu sibuk menerawang pemandangan dari jendela mobilnya.

"Kau tak mengangakatnya Kyo-san?" Kusakabe, yang sedari tadi mendeteksi keanehan dari tingkah laku atasannya melirik Hibari lewat kaca spion. Memastikan bahwa atasannya tersebut tidak melamun terlalu dalam sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa handphonenya terus berdering sejak dua menit yang lalu.

Hibari kemudian merogoh saku jasnya. Nama Dino Cavallone tertera dengan jelas di layar handphone. Hibari sudah bisa menduga kalau si Haneuma itu pasti ingin menanyakan di mana ia sekarang? Tapi Hibari benar-benar tak ingin diganggu dengan hal tak penting lainnya. Semua itu hanya akan menambah beban-beban abstrak yan menggantung di pikirannya.

Akhirnya, tanpa perasaan bersalah, Hibari mematikan benda kecil yang terus mengeluarkan suara berisik itu. Kemudian dengan ekspresi datar kembali menikmati pemandangan jalan raya Palermo yang diguyur hujan deras.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kusakabe lagi begitu gerak-gerik atasannya mulai dinilai aneh. Tidak biasanya Hibari kembali ke Mansion Vongola tanpa membelikan oleh-oleh untuk Tsuna, dan ia juga tak pernah pulang secepat ini dari sana. Lalu tingkah Hibari yang tiba-tiba meng-cancel semua jadwal setelah menerima panggilan dari Gokudera itu menandakan ada yang tidak beres.

Kusakabe tahu ada dua hal yang biasanya membuat Hibari jadi lebih emosional atau bahkan jadi uring-uringan. Kalau bukan karena ada masalah yang menyangkut Nami-chuu, berarti karena ada sesuatu dengan Sawada.

"Hn." Hibari mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya tampak lelah, terlihat dari sorot matanya yang meredup dan posisi duduknya yang terlihat lesu. Wajar saja sebenarnya, karena apabila dihitung sejak menghadiri rapat aliansi di Jepang kemarin, berarti sudah hampir 28 jam ia tidak tidur. Meskipun demikian, Kusakabe yakin bahwa alasan mengapa Hibari lesu seperti itu bukan karena kurang tidur, namun seperti yang ia perkirakan tadi: ada sesuatu dengan Sawada.

"Tetsu, kau pernah mendengar tentang keluarga mafia bernama Castellano?"

Kusakabe berpikir sebentar.

"Tidak."

Hibari menghela nafas kecil. Sepertinya keluarga Castellano memang bukan keluarga terpandang seperti Vongola. Akan sulit mencari informasi rahasia mengenai mereka kalau tak ada satu pun koneksi yang bisa ia dapatkan.

"Tapi aku memiliki seorang kenalan yang hobi mengumpulkan informasi-informasi mengenai mafia dan sejenisnya. Kalau Kyo-san bersedia, mungkin aku bisa menanyakan informasi yang kau butuhkan."

"Tidak perlu. Kalau kau memiliki kenalan seperti itu, aku ingin bertanya langsung padanya."

"Baiklah, besok atau lusa aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat ia bekerja."

Percakapan mereka berhenti sesaat. Hibari kembali menerawang keramaian kota sementara Kusakabe kembali fokus menyetir. Namun semenit kemudian, Kusakabe mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar pertanyaan spontan dari atasannya.

"Tetsu, apa kau pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri?"

"Emm—tidak pernah." Jawab Kusakabe langsung. Ia sempat melirik Hibari dari kaca spion sesaat sebelum kembali fokus ke depan. Atasannya benar-benar aneh hari ini. "Memangnya kenapa, Kyo-san?"

"Kira-kira situasi apa yang membuatmu nekat untuk bunuh diri?"

Kusakabe berpikir sebentar.

"Mungkin tekanan batin yang kuat? Seperti terlilit hutang besar, putus cinta, stres dan sebagainya."

Hibari mengerutkan dahi mendengar jawaban bawahannya.

Terlilit hutang besar adalah alasan paling mustahil. Meski rumah Tsuna yang di Jepang memang terbilang sederhana, namun semua mafioso tahu bahwa saat ia diangkat menjadi Vongola Decimo, Vongola Nono menghadiahinya 3 pulau pribadi. Dan di salah satu pulau itu terdapat tambang Emas yang menakjubkan.

Kalau putus cinta? Sepertinya tidak mungkin juga. Sasagawa Kyoko menikah dengan seorang pengusaha muda setahun yang lalu. Kalau Tsuna ingin bunuh diri karena masalah itu, seharusnya sudah ia lakukan dari dulu. Lagipula dua hari sebelum Sasagawa menikah, Hibari sempat menemani Tsuna semalaman untuk memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Meski Tsuna terlihat agak sedih saat itu, tapi Hibari yakin ia baik-baik saja. Tak ada sorot mata yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan bunuh diri suatu saat nanti.

Sementara untuk stres, sudah jelas Tsuna hampir merasakan stres setiap hari. Bayangkan, dikelilingi ribuan herbivore berisik di sekelilingnya, dan ia harus mengatur semuanya agar tak terjadi hal-hal di luar kendali. Itu adalah hal paling melelahkan yang pernah ada. Belum lagi tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen tak terbatas yang selalu bertengger di meja kerjanya. Tapi Hibari tahu Tsuna tak pernah menyerah. Meski stres, ia merasa bahagia dikelilingi oleh para herbivore itu. Sepertinya stres bukan alasan yang tepat.

"Kau punya alasan lain?"

"Entahlah," Kusakabe berpikir ulang. Sedikit mengherankan sebenarnya, mengapa bosnya tiba-tiba bertanya demikian? Apa masih ada hubunganya dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi? "Mungkin pengaruh buruk dari luar juga bisa memicu keinginan bunuh diri?"

Kedua manik hitam Hibari melebar sedikit.

_Pengaruh buruk dari luar?_

Ah, kenapa tak terpikirkan sebelumnya? Mungkin saja keluarga Castellano sempat memengaruhi pikiran Tsunayoshi hingga akhirnya ia jadi bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Yah, tapi itu hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak kemungkinan. Pada akhirnya ia harus melacak semua misteri ini sampai ke akarnya sebelum Tsuna sempat melakukan percobaan bunuh diri lagi.

Lebih cepat, lebih baik.

.

.

.

Malam itu Gokudera Hayato sedang membaca laporan misi dari Yamamoto saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Tsuna. Ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul 7.15.

"Siapa?"

"Saya membawakan makan malam untuk Decimo."

Oh, butler-nya Juudaime.

"Masuk."

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek—keturunan setengah Jepang setengah Italia—masuk membawa troley berisi makanan dan minuman yang ditutupi tudung saji stainless.

Gokudera menurunkan dokumen dan pena yang sedang digenggamnya kemudian berdiri untuk memeriksa semua hidangan yang dibawa sang butler.

Dua piring _bruschetta di pomodiri_, semangkuk _gli gnocchi_, sepriring _risotto_, dua mangkuk kecil _la macedonia _tanpa alkohol satu pitcher penuh orange juice dan espresso. Semua hidangannya berbau sedap. Tak ada warna ataupun rasa yang mencurigakan. Tapi—

"Ini terlalu banyak untuk Juudaime, _la macedonia_-nya satu mangkuk saja, dan kau boleh mengambil kembali _risotto_-nya."

"Ah, tidak. Saya memang sengaja membawa _risotto _dan melebihkan _appetizer _serta pencuci mulutnya, bukankah Gokudera-sama juga belum makan malam?"

Mata _emerald _Gokudera sedikit membesar di balik kacamatanya. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil kembali menutup hidangan yang sudah selesai ia periksa.

Di mansion Vongola, memang hanya Tsuna saja yang memiliki butler pribadi. Bukan karena Tsuna menginginkannya, namun karena butler yang kini melayani Vongola Decimo itu berasal dari keluarga yang secara turun menurun bersumpah untuk mengabdi kepada boss Vongola, bahkan sejak masa kepemimpinan Giotto.

Gokudera tidak terlalu setuju pada awalnya. Ia tidak suka bila ada orang lain yang melayani Juudaime selain dirinya. Saking tidak sukanya pada butler tersebut, bahkan sang _storm guardian _sempat menguji pria berdarah Jepang-Italia itu dengan berbagai tantangan. Dan pada saat itulah Gokudera baru mengetahui bahwa butler Tsuna ternyata berasal dari keluarga yang terlatih. Apapun tantangan yang diajukan Gokudera, laki-laki berusia 26 tahun itu selalu lulus dengan nilai sempurna.

_Ah, siapa ya namanya? Kalau tidak salah—_

Gokudera mengerling pada sang butler yang tengah menuangkan espresso panas ke sebuah cangkir yang terlihat mahal.

_Andrea Di Constantin_

"Bagaimana keadaan Decimo sekarang, Gokudera-sama?" pertanyaan Andrea mengalihkan lamunan kecil Gokudera. Sepertinya isu percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan Tsuna sudah tersebar di seluruh penjuru mansion Vongola.

"Belum ada kemajuan." Jawab Gokudera pendek. Andrea tersenyum miris.

"Saya harap Decimo cepat sembuh."

Gokudera hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai pengganti ucapan terima kasih. Tak lama kemudian Andrea meninggalkan ruangan setelah mengucapkan selamat malam dan berpesan agar Gokudera tidak terlalu lelah mengerjakan tugas Vongola Decimo.

Sang bomber menghela nafas panjang. Ia meraih secangkir espresso yang baru saja disuguhkan Andrea kemudian menyeruputnya tanpa suara.

Tak disangka ternyata tugas yang selama ini dikerjakan oleh Juudaime lebih berat daripada yang ia kira. Menanda tangani ribuan dokumen, mengkonfirmasi surat aliansi, melayani petisi penduduk sekitar, dan membaca berbagai laporan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terkadang ia menemukan kejanggalan-kejanggalan dalam dokumen yang harus ditanda tanganinya, belum lagi keluarga aliansi yang meminta kerja sama ini-itu, penduduk-penduduk yang seenaknya meminta pertolongan, dan juga laporan yang lebih sering dikerjakan asal-asalan oleh guardian yang lain, terutama Lambo.

Gokudera melepas kaca mata dan memijat keningnya yang mulai berdenyut. Rasanya pening sekali setelah seharian bekerja di balik meja menggantikan tugas Vongola Decimo. Tak jarang juga konsentrasinya buyar memikirkan masalah Tsuna. Alhasil, semua pemikiran itu membuatnya tak nafsu makan.

"Aku akan makan setelah Juudaime makan saja."

Laki-laki berambut silver itu mendorong troley makanan menuju kamar Tsuna. Ia mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

"Juudaime, aku membawa makan malam."

Tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Gokudera memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar boss-nya tersebut.

Di dalam sana, Tsuna meringkuk di tempat tidur membelakangi Gokudera. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutup selimut. Tidak jelas apakah ia sedang tidur atau hanya diam tak bergerak.

Dengan langkah pelan, Gokudera berjalan mendekat untuk memastikan keadaan Tsuna. Namun sebelum ia mencapai tempat tidur, terdengar suara rintihan di balik selimut.

"Juudaime?"

Gokudera yang panik segera bergerak ke sisi Tsuna dan menyibakkan selimutnya. Betapa terkejutnya sang _bomber _begitu ia menemukan Tsuna dengan raut muka yang terlihat kesakitan. Tangan kirinya merenggut dada seolah-olah jantungnya akan meledak. Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Sementara cincin Vongola yang terpasang di jemari tangan kanannya mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Juudaime, apa yang terjadi?"

Tentu saja, Tsuna yang berjuang menahan sakit tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gokudera. Dan hal itu membuat Gokudera semakin panik. Ia segera berlari ke luar. Mengagetkan _watchmen _yang berjaga di depan ruang kerja Tsuna karena tiba-tiba membuka pintu dengan cepat.

"Panggil Yamamoto ke sini!" teriak Gokudera.

"Gokudera-sama? Memangnya ada a—"

"CEPAT!"

"Baik!"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, empat mafiosi yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk segera berlari menuju kamar Yamamoto, sementara sisanya tetap berjaga di tempat sambil bertanya-tanya. Namun Gokudera sudah kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Bertahanlah Juudaime!" Sang _storm guardian_ mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap keringat dingin di wajah Tsuna. Sementara Tsuna sendiri masih merintih kesakitan, mengerang, dan mengeluarkan nafas yang tidak beraturan seperti orang yang sedang sekarat hingga kepanikan Gokudera semakin menjadi.

"Kenapa si idiot itu lama sekali!"

Dalam hati Gokudera mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia menyuruh para penjaga untuk memanggil Yamamoto. Padahal daripada memanggil Yamamoto, akan lebih berguna kalau ia memanggil Reborn saja sekalian. Tapi ia sedang dikuasai rasa panik tadi, dan satu-satunya nama yang pertama kali muncul di kepalanya adalah Yamamoto Takeshi.

Di tengah-tengah kepanikan itu, Tsuna tiba-tiba membuka mata. Gokudera mendekatkan wajah agar Tsuna bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Juudaime, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuatmu kesakitan?"

Tsuna tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Gokudera dengan sorot mata yang seolah berusaha untuk menyampaikan suatu pesan. Gokudera tidak sempat menyadarinya tadi, tapi mata yang menatapnya kini adalah mata yang selama ini ia kenal. Bukan sepasang mata yang selalu menatap kosong dan tak hidup. Melainkan mata cokelat karamel yang berbinar cemerlang.

"Juudaime? Juudaime!" Gokudera panik namun ia sedikit senang karena sorot mata Tsuna tak lagi terlihat hampa. Mungkin saja ini adalah salah satu pertanda kesembuhan boss-nya. Ia melihat mulut Tsuna terbuka. Sayangnya tak ada satu pun suara yang keluar selain nafas yang terengah dan rintihan. Dan saat itu juga Gokudera mengerti bahwa Tsuna hendak menyampaikan sesuatu namun ia tidak bisa bersuara.

Gokudera meraba-raba tubuhnya dengan cepat. Mencari apapun yang bisa digunakan sebagai alat tulis. Ke mana pena hadiah ulang tahun dari Tsuna yang selalu ia bawa-bawa di balik saku jasnya?

_Ah ya! Meja kerja Juudaime!_

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Gokudera berlari menuju meja kerja dan menyambar pena merah serta secarik kertas dari tumpukan dokumen, lalu kembali ke sisi Tsuna dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik. Dengan terburu-buru, laki-laki berdarah campuran itu meletakkan pena di genggaman tangan kanan Tsuna dan kertas dokumen yang dipilihnya secara random di atas tempat tidur.

Tangan Tsuna bergerak, bersusah payah mencoretkan tinta pena, namun hanya ada satu kata yang sanggup ia tulis sebelum kehilangan kesadaran dan cahaya yang berasal dari cincin Vongola menghilang dalam kegelapan ruangan.

"_Ja...pan._"

.

.

.

* * *

AAAAA! Collapse lama banget ya update nya, padahal sebenernya Ley lagi pegen cepet apdet collapse daripada 27DIH. Dan sekalinya apdet cuma segini. T.T gomen. Ditambah adegan penyelamatan 27 yang... klise. ahah. Yah, anyway, review?


	3. Chapter 3 Favor

Halo readers, udah sangat lama sekali gak update Collapse. Hehe. Dan karena laptop Ley yang rusak akhirnya sembuh, jadi makin semangat aja ngetiknya. ^^

Sekarang bales dulu deh review dari kalian:

**ani: **Yah, ini udah lanjut, maaf yaaa udah lama banget, udah bulukan. Makasih ya reviewnya :D

**Ace-Aihara: **Kepo? Hahaha. Iya, ini udah update, sori lama ai-chan. And thank you buat revoewnya ;)

**fajrikyoya: **Iya Ley emang jahat muahahah *plak. Seneng banget menyiksa tuna. *dibakar Gokudera* Thank you fave nya, udah update, tapi lama ohoho

**Jerapah361: **Waah bagus deh kalo suka. Sori yah kalo update nyalama banget uhhh, Ley kena WB. Ada apa dengan Tuna? Haha itu masih rahasia, no spoilers. Btw, thanks yaaa buat reviewnya.

**LalaNur Aprilia: **Emm Ley panggil Lala ya? Ya ini ke freindship, paling yaaa—ada lah sedikit hint-hint gitu. Tapi gak ada adegan mature selain bunuh-bunuhan doang. Hehe, syukur deh kalo suka. Boleh kok kalo mau bikin komiknya, kalo udah beres kasih tahu yaaa! Btw, makasih buat reviewnya :D

**Fiana Ocrisielt****: **Haha, bagus deh kalo suka. Iya, sho-ai nya gak akan terlalu kok. Ini lebih ke friendship sama brotherly love paling. Gak cinta-cintaan yang lebay haha. Makasih yaaa reviewnya ;)

**seiya aya: **Ini baru lanjut lagii, maaf yaaaa lama banget. Maksih buat reviewnya

_enjoy read~_

* * *

**Chapter 3. Favor  
**

"_The Tenth boss is a person so great he has surpassed greatness, only those who understand him will get it."—_Gokudera to Basil.

* * *

"Proyek kerja sama dengan Yakuza?" Kening Hibari spontan mengerut. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari spaghetti yang sudah mendingin di meja sebuah café yang tidak terlalu ramai. Kedua matanya menyipit memandang wajah yang tersenyum di depannya. Wajah yang familiar— rambut cokelat yang senada dengan warna iris—dan senyum polos yang selalu berhasil membuat kegelisahannya pergi. Ia adalah laki-laki yang menyandang gelar sebagai boss ke-10 keluarga Vongola.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Ya, mereka meminta bantuan kita untuk membongkar praktik suap dalam program tender proyek umum senilai triliyunan yen." Jawab Tsuna. "Kalau proyek ini berhasil, mereka setuju untuk membagi keuntungan sebesar empat puluh persen."

Hibari mendesah kecil.

"Berapa lama?"

"Empat bulan."

Mata Hibari semakin memicing mendekati _death glare_. Namun laki-laki di depannya itu seolah tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajamnya yang legendaris. Tsuna masih tetap tersenyum walau terlihat sedikit tidak tulus.

"Jadi ini alasannya mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku makan di luar, herbivore?" Intonasi Hibari sedikit meninggi. Beberapa pelanggan di café itu mulai melirik ke arah mereka berdua. Bahkan beberapa pelayan wanita yang sedari tadi sengaja mondar-mandir di depan meja dua lelaki _extraordinary _itu mulai bergumam-gumam sambil sesekali mencuri pandang. Kehadiran mereka terlalu banyak menyita perhatian.

"Tidak Hibari-san, aku hanya sudah lama tidak makan denganmu. Kau tidak pernah mau makan bersama guardian lain di mansion, karena itu aku mengajakmu makan di luar." Jawab Tsuna sambil memotong Chicken Picata di piringnya. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Hibari mendengus pelan.

"Aku menolak."

"Ayolah, hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya untuk mengerjakan misi ini, Hibari-san."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu pada herbivore lainnya."

Tsuna menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku benar-benar mengandalkanmu. Yakuza terkadang bermain kotor, kalau Hibari-san yang mengurus masalah ini, aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu—kurang dari sebulan?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah, pekerjaan ini tidak terlalu sulit untukmu kan?"

"Kalau kau masih ingin membicarakan soal pekerjaan, aku pergi."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mendesah lesu. Ia meneguk jus strawberry yang menganggur sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, sementara Hibari kembali menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Keheningan berlangsung lama saat itu. Hampir tak ada suara lagi yang bisa mereka dengar kecuali suara derap langkah kaki. Satu per satu pelanggan café mulai beranjak pergi secara serempak hingga tinggal menyisakan mereka berdua.

Hibari menerawang ke luar jendela di sampingnya. Langit mulai gelap. Jalanan kota Palermo terlalu sepi. Padahal ini hari Minggu, namun tak satu pun pejalan kaki atau kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"Baiklah, begini saja," Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu kemudian bersandar, mencoba membuat suasana sesantai mungkin, "kalau kau menerima misi ini, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu. Permintaan apapun."

Alis Hibari terangkat naik. Tertarik.

"Apapun?"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan sementara sang _skylark _perlahan-lahan menyeringai. Mungkin banyak yang ia inginkan dari Sawada Tsunayoshi, tapi ada satu hal yang sudah Hibari mimpi-mimpikan sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

"Termasuk bertarung serius denganmu?"

Pemilik sepasang mata cokelat karamel itu tertegun sejenak kemudian tertawa sambil kembali meminum jusnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengabulkan permintaan itu, Hibari-san. Hahaha—uhuk uhuk!"

Di tengah-tengah tawanya yang renyah, Tsuna tersedak cukup keras. Sampai-sampai jus yang belum sempat ditelan, kembali keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Hibari menghela nafas kecil. Tidak jarang laki-laki itu tersedak ketika sedang makan bersama. Ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kau bilang kau akan mengabulkan permintaan apapun." Tanya Hibari sambil menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan. Heran, kenapa Tsunayoshi tertawa seperti itu? Padahal Hibari yakin tak ada yang perlu ditertawakan. Kecuali kalau herbivore di depannya itu hanya menganggap permintaan Hibari sebagai lelucon.

Tsuna masih terbatuk-batuk dan jus yang keluar dari mulutnya semakin banyak saja. Cairan merah dari jus strawberry yang baru saja diminumnya itu merembes di sapu tangan Hibari. Menetes-netes hingga mengotori kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

"Haha, tetap saja—_uhuk-_uhuk—tidak mungkin, Hibari-san." Batuk Tsuna belum berhenti. Ia melepaskan sapu tangan milik _guardian_-nya yang kini sudah berwarna merah penuh. Cairan kental itu masih mengalir di sudut bibirnya, bahkan juga dari dahinya.

Tunggu dulu, dahi?

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tsuna tidak menjawab. Wajah yang sudah kotor itu hanya tersenyum. Sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan cairan merah kental yang mengalir di kepalanya. Namun Hibari yakin bahwa itu bukanlah jus strawberry yang baru saja diminum Tsunayoshi. Warna merah itu terlalu terang. Warna yang mengingatkannya akan darah.

"Tsunayoshi?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa bertarung denganku Hibari-san," senyum di wajah Tsuna tak pupus. Kemudian ia menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Mata Hibari melebar saat melihat sebuah lubang kecil seperti bekas tembakan peluru, menganga di tengah-tengah kening lelaki berambut cokelat itu.

"Tsunayoshi, apa yang—"

"Kau lihat, Hibari-san? Sebelum kau menyelesaikan misi itu—aku sudah terbunuh."

.

.

.

Hibari terperanjat dari kursinya. Beberapa peluh mengalir dari dahi dan tengkuknya yang dingin. Gesekan wiper yang beraturan adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar selain rintik hujan yang mulai mereda. Butuh waktu sekitar 3 detik bagi Hibari untuk menyadari bahwa ia masih berada di dalam mobil.

_Mimpi buruk..._

_Cloud guardian_ itu mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Bayangan wajah Tsunayoshi yang berlumuran darah masih tergambar jelas di benaknya. Sesering apapun ia melihat darah, namun pemandangan itu tetap mengerikan. Mungkin mimpi buruk yang barusan adalah efek lelah yang dialaminya. Hibari sendiri bahkan tak ingat sejak kapan ia tertidur.

"Kyo-san, kita hampir sampai."

"Hn."

Kusakabe melirik atasannya lagi lewat kaca spion. Mood Hibari sedang berawan, terlihat jelas dari caranya memandang ke luar jendela. Kedua mata tipis itu menerawang namun tak fokus. Alisnya bertaut seperti memikirkan kasus yang nyaris buntu.

Oh sungguh, ada apa dengan atasannya ini?

"Kyo-san, kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, kau bisa ceritakan padaku." Kata Kusakabe dengan nada hati-hati. Ia tahu posisinya di mata Hibari mungkin hanya sekedar bawahan yang setia, namun bagi Kusakabe, Hibari Kyoya adalah pemimpin yang berwibawa sekaligus seorang teman yang harus ia jaga. Hibari mungkin juga tidak tahu sejauh apa Kusakabe begitu memperhatikan dirinya. Tapi tak masalah. Selama Hibari masih berkenan menerima Kusakabe di sisinya, itu saja sudah cukup. Ia tak akan berharap lebih.

Sejenak sepi.

Hibari menghembuskan nafas kecil dan tetap menerawang pemandangan di luar. Kusakabe mulai mengira bahwa laki-laki itu mungkin tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya sampai kemudian ia mulai berbicara.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi mencoba bunuh diri."

Dan kalimat itu nyaris saja membuat sang supir menginjak pedal gas hingga batas maksimum. Dengan nada tak percaya, lelaki bergaya rambut elvis itu bertanya lagi.

"Sawada-san? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Hibari pendek.

Oh, pantas saja Hibari terlihat frustasi. Menghadapi masalah yang abstrak seperti itu memang sering mengganggu keseimbangan moodnya. Apalagi ini menyangkut masalah Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Castellano yang kau sebutkan tadi?"

"Mungkin." Hibari merogoh kembali handphone yang ia matikan beberapa jam yang lalu. Beberapa email masuk saat ia menyalakan benda itu, termasuk enam panggilan terlewat dari kontak yang sama: Dino Cavallone. Pria berambut pirang itu juga mengirim dua pesan singkat.

[Kyoya, kau di mana sekarang?]

[Aku akan ke base-mu besok pagi]

Hibari tak membalas pesan dari mantan tutornya tersebut. Ia tak bermaksud untuk membuat si Haneuma khawatir, hanya saja—ia sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri sekarang. Fenomena 'Sawada Tsunayoshi mendadak ingin bunuh diri' ini membuatnya sedikit labil. Ia bahkan tak ingin membuka email-emailnya walau itu dari klien penting di Jepang sekalipun.

Mobil yang dikemudian Kusakabe sudah memasuki teritorial base _The Foundation _ketika Hibari kembali memasukkan handphone ke dalam sakunya. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu kembali bersandar sambil memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan begitu sampai. Mungkin mulai melakukan penelusuran terhadap keluarga Castellano? Atau mungkin menghubungi kontak yang bisa ia percaya untuk mencari tahu tentang keluarga mafia kecil tersebut. Tapi masalahnya, tak ada kontak yang benar-benar ia percaya selain Kusakabe, Dino, dan Tsunayoshi sendiri.

"..."

Hibari mendesah letih.

Ah, mungkin sebaiknya ia mandi terlebih dahulu agar bisa berpikir jernih.

.

.

.

Yamamoto menatap secarik kertas bertuliskan 'Jepang' dalam huruf kanji yang tak rapi.

Tulisan Tsuna.

Matanya kemudian melirik Gokudera yang berjalan mondar-mandir di depannnya seolah memikirkan jalan keluar dari suatu masalah yang tak kunjung tiba. Wajah Gokudera sedikit pucat di balik tanda-tanda lelah setelah seharian sibuk mengkonfirmasi semua laporan dan mengurusi surat-surat yang menggunung. Sebelah tangannya yang diperban merogoh saku celana untuk mengeluarkan rokok favoritnya.

"Tadi kau bilang kau melihat 'Tsuna'?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Ya," Gokudera menyulut rokoknya sebelum melanjutkan, "saat ia menuliskan pesan itu, cincin Vongola di tangannya menyala, dan aku melihat Juudaime yang biasa bersama kita, bukan Juudaime yang—mencoba melakukan bunuh diri."

"Maksudmu, Tsuna yang sekarang adalah orang lain?"

"Bukan begitu," Gokudera duduk di kursi di balik meja kerja Tsuna seraya menghembuskan asap rokok. Ah, ia suka sekali rokok. Sebatang nikotin itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang dan bepikir jernih. "Seberat apapun masalahnya, Juudaime tak akan berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Juudaime yang kita lihat saat ini seperti sedang dirasuki oleh sesuatu."

"Dirasuki oleh apa?"

"Mana kutahu!" Gokudera sedikit membentak Yamamoto. Begitu tersadar ia agak keras pada sahabatnya, si _storm guardian _itu menghela nafas penuh penyesalan dan bergumam pelan, "ini semua pasti masih ada kaitannya dengan keluarga Castellano sialan itu."

"Gokudera, sepertinya kau butuh istirahat."

Gokudera pun sebenarnya tahu bahwa ia butuh istirahat. Kepalanya berdenyut ngilu dan matanya terasa sangat lelah. Duduk seharian di balik kursi pemimpin juga membuat punggungnya pegal bukan main. Tapi—

"Aku tidak mau."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, kau sudah terlihat pucat."

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri, ini sudah jadi tugasku."

"Gokudera—"

"Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa pada Juudaime selagi aku istirahat? Kejadian seperti yang barusan bisa saja terjadi lagi."

"Dengar Gokudera, kau istirahat, dan selagi kau jauh, aku yang akan megawasi Tsuna." Kata-kata Yamamoto mantap dan tegas. Mata Gokudera berkedip heran menatapnya. Ia jarang melihat laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan begitu serius—dan penuh perhatian.

"Baiklah," sahut Gokudera, akhirnya menyerah, "tapi setelah aku selesai membaca laporan misi darimu."

Yamamoto tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Ia kembali memperhatikan sehelai kertas di tangannya,"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pesan ini?"

Lkai-laki berdarah campuran itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya sekali lagi sebeum menjawab. "Aku sudah menghubungi Reborn-san, ia pasti tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan."

.

.

.

Reborn berjalan menaiki tangga kayu sambil dikawal oleh dua orang berpakaian gelap di depannya. Masing-masing memakai kacamata hitam dengan satu stel pakaian formal yang lengkap. Manik hitam sang hitman kemudian menerawang ke arah jendela lebar yang memperlihatkan suasana tengah malam kota Roma. Tidak banyak lampu gemerlap, namun tetap indah.

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kembar yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Salah satu dari dua pengawal itu mengetuk sebanyak tiga kali, kemudian membukakan pintu tanpa suara.

Reborn memperbaiki posisi topi fedoranya untuk melihat sosok yang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan jelas: pria tua dengan rambut yang sudah memutih dan wajah familiar yang menyenangkan. Ia tersenyum sederhana melihat kehadiran Reborn di sana.

"Lama tak jumpa." Lelaki tua itu berkata dengan suara yang penuh wibawa.

Reborn berjalan mendekat. Ia menurunkan topi kemudian berlutut untuk mencium tangan kanan orang yang sangat dihormatinya.

"Senang bisa melihat anda dalam keadaan sehat, Vongola Nono."

Vongola Nono tertawa. Ia menepuk pundak Reborn pelan, memberinya isyarat untuk segera bangkit. Sementara Reborn kembali berdiri seraya membetulkan posisi topi fedoranya, Timoteo berjalan ke arah rak penuh jejeran anggur dari berbagai merk dan tahun.

"Bagaimana kalau segelas wine?" tawar pria tua itu seraya menarik salah satu botol anggur favoritnya. "Sudah lama kita tidak minum bersama."

Reborn suka sekali ketika ia minum bersama Vongola Nono. Mereka akan bercengkrama selama berjam-jam dan bertukar cerita mengenai pengalaman hidup masing-masing hingga mabuk. Cerita Timoteo tak pernah membuatnya bosan, beberapa pengalaman darinya bahkan bisa dijadikan sebagai pelajaran. Tapi saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin bernostalgia dengan masa lalu.

"Ah, tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu terlalu lama."

"Kau tahu kunjunganmu tak pernah mengangguku." Sahut Timoteo seraya menuang wine ke dalam gelas. "Tapi, tak biasanya kau menghubungiku tengah malam, sepertinya kau ingin membahas masalah yang serius. Apa kau berubah pikiran untuk menerima misi yang kuberikan?"

"Sebenarnya ini memang masalah yang serius, tapi bukan menyangkut misi tempo hari." Jawab Reborn tenang, "Ini menyangkut Tsuna."

Mata Vongola Nono meyipit, ia berbalik menghadap kedua pengawal yang mengantar Reborn dan memberi mereka gestur untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Setelah kamar terang itu kembali sepi, perhatian Timoteo kembali pada hitman kepercayaannya.

"Ada apa dengan Tsunayoshi?"

"Ia—sedang sakit. Tapi bukan secara fisik."

Kening Vongola Nono yang sudah berkeriput semakin mengerut mendengar berita tersebut.

"Maksudmu ia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan?"

"Agak sulit menjelaskannya, tapi Tsuna yang sekarang –ia memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda. Ia jadi jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang lain bahkan pada guardiannya sendiri. Selain itu—"

Ada jeda selama beberapa detik. Reborn sebenarnya tak yakin ia harus menceritakan perihal mengenai keadaan Tsuna pada Timoteo. Ia takut pria tua itu akan ikut depresi memikirkan masalah rumit ini dan berdampak buruk pada kesehatannya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Timoteo termasuk salah satu pemimpin Vongola dan ia memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan dengan Tsuna.

Ia berhak mengetahuinya.

"Selain itu apa?" tanya Vongola Nono. Nampaknya Reborn diam terlalu lama.

"Selain itu, ia pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri."

Mata Timoteo melebar. Reaksi yang sudah diprediksi oleh sang hitman.

"Bunuh diri?"

Reborn mengangguk. "Ia sudah mencobanya sebanyak empat kali. Maaf, aku baru memberitahu soal hal ini sekarang."

"Apa yang terjadi, Reborn? Tsunayoshi tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang salah di sini."

"Sayangnya, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi aku dan para guardian Tsuna sudah membahasnya, kami menduga masalah ini ada kaitannya dengan keluarga mafia Castellano. Kau pernah mendengar nama itu?"

Timoteo diam mencoba mengingat. Tak lama kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala dengan sedih.

"Mereka keluarga kecil yang baru terbentuk," jelas Reborn. "Beberapa hari yang lalu boss Castellano mengirimkan surat undangan untuk membentuk aliansi dengan Vongola. Tsuna pergi ditemani dua mafiosi yang sedang berjaga, tapi dalam perundingan itu terjadi sebuah 'kecelakaan' kecil yang menyebabkan berubahnya tingkah laku Tsuna, dan boss keluarga Castellano berakhir koma di rumah sakit."

"Kau sudah memeriksa rumah sakit tempat Castellano dirawat?"

"Mukuro sedang melakukannya."

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Tsunayoshi sekarang?"

"Pukul delapan tadi malam Gokudera memberitahuku bahwa Tsuna sempat membaik dan menulis sebuah pesan yang bertuliskan 'Jepang'. Mungkin itu sebuah petunjuk, besok aku akan mengadakan rapat dengan para guardian."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok aku akan ikut datang dan menjenguk Tsunayoshi."

"Itu tidak perlu." Sahut Reborn. " Sebenarnya, kedatanganku ke mari adalah untuk meminta bantuan. Kalau anda berkenan."

"Tentu saja, apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Kami sedang berupaya untuk mencari tahu seluk beluk keluarga Castellano tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Dan apabila 'kecelakaan' itu ternyata dilakukan oleh pihak ketiga, maka ada kemungkinan Castellano juga mengirimkan anak buahnya secara diam-diam untuk menyelidiki Vongola atau mungkin mereka menyalahkan kita."

"Kambing hitam?"

Reborn mengangguk. "Itu hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak kemungkinan. Jadi, sampai kasus ini menemukan titik terang, aku ingin memastikan keamanana Tsuna. Kalau anda bersedia, aku ingin Tsuna berada dalam pengawasan anda di Roma, dan para guardian dapat bergerak secara maksimum."

"Dengan senang hati, teman lamaku." Timoteo tersenyum di balik kumis tebalnya. Ia menyesap wine yang sedari tadi menganggur. "Besok pagi aku akan mengirim guardianku untuk menjemput Tsunayoshi."

"Terima kasih." Rebon kembali menurunkan topi dan membungkuk hormat. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sekarang, selamat malam."

"Oh, tunggu sebentar!" seru Timoteo tepat ketika Reborn baru membuka pintu. "Apa Iemitsu tahu hal ini?"

"Aku belum memberi tahunya, tapi Dino mungkin sudah menghubungi CEDEF."

"Ah, begitu?" Pria tua itu merenung mendengar jawaban Reborn. "Terima kasih infonya, tolong beri tahu aku kalau terjadi apa-apa lagi."

Reborn mengangguk pelan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kembar. Kemudian laki-laki itu pergi menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman depan kediaman Vongolan Nono tanpa di kawal. Banyak pikiran dan berbagai hipotesa yang memenuhi setiap ruang di otaknya, membuat pria bergelar hitman nomer satu itu nyaris frustasi. Tidak, ia sebenarnya sudah frustasi, tapi tak pernah disadari oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Reborn membuka topi fedoranya, kemudian menghela nafas seraya menarik sun visor di dekat spion depan dan mengambil sebuah foto yang ia sembunyikan di sana. Foto pelantikan Sawada Tsunayoshi ketika ia menjadi boss resmi kepala keluarga Vongola. Foto yang menjadi bukti bahwa Reborn telah mencapai goalnya untuk menjadikan Tsuna sebagai pemimpin yang hebat. Melihat senyum yang terukir di wajah Tsuna, tanpa sadar membuat bibir Reborn ikut tersenyum. Tapi senyuman itu menghilang dengan cepat ketika ia teringat dengan kondisi yang harus dihadapinya.

"Tsuna, ada apa denganmu?"

Pertanyaan itu terucap begitu saja dengan mudah, tapi jawabannya sulit ditemukan.

Walau Reborn terkadang dibuat jengkel oleh murid didikannya sendiri, namun waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Tsuna selalu menyenangkan. Seperti yang tergambar dalam foto berukuran 8x6 tersebut.

Puas mengingat momen lama, Reborn kembali menaruh foto itu ke tempatnya semula dan menyalakan mesin. Beberapa menit kemudian, _watchmen _yang menjaga kediaman Vongola Nono melihat sebuah Ferrari hitam melaju kencang keluar dari gerbang dan menghilang ke arah keramaian kota Roma.

.

.

.

* * *

Wahh pendek yaa? Hehehe, alurnya emang sengaja dibuat lambat, gak kaya 27DIH. Oh ya, omomng-omong ada reader yang ngirim PM ke Ley minta req kalo Collapse jangan dibuat sho-ai, tapi lebih ke family & friendship. Hmmm, mungkin bakal Ley kabulkan tapi tetep aja Ley bakal ngasih hint-hint so sweet & munculin adegan fluff hehe.

Okay, segini dulu yah, REVIEW plis? ;)


End file.
